Dans le couloir de Drago Malefoy
by Daelyaa
Summary: Drago Malefoy se promène dans 'son' couloir comme à chaque fois qu'il a envie d'être seul, sauf qu'il va croiser Hermione Granger. OS


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Dans le couloir de Drago Malefoy

Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard, se promenait seul dans le château pathétique qu'est Poudlard.

Oui, pathétique, parce que Drago n'aimait pas cette école, il n'aimait pas le directeur, il n'aimait pas les profs, il n'aimait pas les élèves, il n'aimait pas les cours, il n'aimait pas Poudlard. Mais il devait y aller, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à se servir de sa magie. Il aurait préféré aller à Durmstrang, comme le voulait son père ; mais en même temps, la magie noire... Ca ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Aller là bas aurait pu être bien pour s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, s'éloigner de son père, s'éloigner de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer le nom qui pourrait revenir, s'éloigner de sa vie à lui. A Durmstrang, le nom Malefoy n'aurait pas été aussi connu qu'ici, il aurait pu se faire sa propre personnalité plutôt que de montrer celle que les autres attendent ; un gamin froid, lâche, pourri gâté et arrogant.

Et il assumait bien ce rôle, mais jouer le petit emmerdeur, ça l'agaçait sérieusement par moment, alors dans ces moment là, il envoyait tout ses ''amis'' chier et il allait se balader seul, dans les coins où personne n'allait, un peu comme maintenant.

Sauf qu'il entendit une voix, qui vint briser le silence qui régnait dans le couloir, une voix qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

OoOoOoO

Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, se promenait seule dans le château magnifique qu'est Poudlard.

Oui, magnfique, parce qu'Hermione adorait cette école, elle adorait le directeur, elle adorait presque tous les profs, elle adorait beaucoup d'élèves, elle adorait les cours, elle adorait Poudlard. Elle n'aurait rien aimé plus qu'aller à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle se rendait compte que les écoles moldues n'auraient jamais pu lui plaire en fait, Poudlard était tellement fantastique ! Tellement beau, tellement grand, tellement... Magique ! Magique, c'était le mot, parce que dans ce château, elle était devenue une sorcière, et puis, Poudlard, c'était un concentré de magie à l'état pur. C'était à Poudlard qu'elle avait rencontré Ron et Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis, deux des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais présentement, Ron l'énervait, parce qu'il avait encore accusé Pattenrond d'avoir mangé son rat. La brunette marmonnait contre lui quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpeller :

-Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Malefoy quelle mauvaise surprise.

-Tu n'as pas répondit à a question, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je me promène, comme toi apparemment.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu viens dans _mon_ couloir.

-Ce n'est pas _ton_ couloir Malefoy, il n'y a pas ton nom écrit dessus, les couloirs sont à tout le monde.

-Mais ici c'est mon couloir, personne n'y viens jamais, alors pourquoi toi tu viens faire chier ici ?

-Je ne fais pas chier déjà, je n'ai rien fait Malefoy !

-Si, tu t'incrustes dans on espace vital et tu me vole mon oxygène.

-Je te vole ton oxygène ? Mais va te faire soigner !

-Et oui, tu voles mon oxygène, comme tu voles la magie d'honnêtes sorciers qui deviennent Cracmol par la faute des Sang de Bourbe comme toi.

-Non mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai volé la magie de personne ! Notre magie c'est une part de nous, elle nous est personnelle, si je suis sorcière c'est que je suis née comme ça, alors cesse de dire des choses si stupides.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est vrai, comment des moldus dépourvu de toute magie peuvent donner naissance à un sorcier ou une sorcière ? Parce que les Sang de Bourbe volent la magie de vrais sorciers.

-Parce que Rusard est un vrai sorcier pour toi ?

-Non, c'est un sale Cracmol sans pouvoir magique complètement inutile dans notre monde.

-Ce que tu peux être raciste Malefoy !

-Ce que tu peux être inutile, chiante et inintéressante Grangie.

-Tu es obligée d'être méchant comme ça tout le temps ?

-Non. Mais j'aime tellement l'être avec toi ma petite Sang de Bourbe personnelle.

-Va te faire voir, je ne suis à personne, et encore moins si c'est pour m'embêter.

-Oh mais ma petite Granger, t'embêter c'est tellement bien.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi tu t'amuses tant à ça ?

''Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie et que tu es la seule personne avec un intellect correct dans ce collège'' pensa à répondre Drago, mais apparemment, il dut le murmurer puisque Hermione lui dit :

-C'est moi ou tu viens de me parler gentiment ?

-J'viens de te parler gentiment. Marmonna Malefoy, sachant que de toute manière la Gryffondor l'avait entendue.

-Oh. Wahou.

-Choquée Granger ? Se moqua le blond.

-Plus que ça.

-Et bien tu devrais être satisfaite, le grand Drago Malefoy t'a fait un compliment.

-Le grand Drago Malefoy ? Ce que tu peux être vantard Malefoy !

-Mais non, mais non.

Hermione sourit et se surpris à trouver Malefoy agréable. Malefoy ! Agréable ?! Elle débloquait, non ? Quoique, peut être que si ils parlaient un peu, Malefoy serait moins... Malefoy.

-Et sinon Malefoy, pourquoi est ce que tu es là ? Tout seul je veux dire, parce que tu es toujours avec tes chiens de garde.

-J'en avais marre d'eux, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul, mais finalement, la petite Grangie est venue polluer mon air.

La brunette n'entendait pas de méchanceté ou de méprit dans la voix de Malefoy comme habituellement, ce qui lui sembla étrange.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu n'es pas avec la Belette et le Balafré ?

-Tu es obligé d'être insultant dans tes propos ? Et non, je ne suis pas avec eux, Ron m'énerve.

-Ah, et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi est ce que ça t'intéresse ?

-Si votre petit groupe se dissout je n'aurais plus mes Gryffondor préférés à emmerder, ça serait bête pour moi.

Ellle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me disais... Et sinon il dit que mon chat à mangé son rat ce qui est faux.

-Ton chat, c'est la bestiole orange qui a le museau tellement écrasé qu'on croirait que le Magicobus lui est rentré dedans ?

-Oui c'est ça, et il n'a pas le museau si écrasé que ça, il est très beau.

-Non. Et après tout, tout ce qui se ressemble s'assemble.

Et voilà, Malefoy était redevenu Malefoy.

-Pourquoi cela t'amuses tant d'être blessant comme ça ?

-Ca ne m'amuse pas, je n'ai juste aucun autre moyen de communication, je ne sais pas parler gentiment aux gens, sauf peut être à ma mère, et encore.

-Et bien il faudrait que tu apprennes, ça te rendrais plus agréable.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être agréable, enfin, je n'ai pas à être agréable, je dois juste... Marcher dans les traces de mon père, mais... Pourquoi est ce que je te dis ça ?! On est même pas amis.

-Tu peux me parler si tu veux.

-Pour que tu ailles tout répéter à Potty et Weasel, évidemment.

-Non, je te promets que je ne leur dirais rien, c'est juste que... t'es un parfait connard, et si au moins je pouvais comprendre pourquoi.

-Merci du compliment Grangie. Ricana Malefoy, acide.

-Ben non mais c'est vrai quoi. Bon, alors, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te comportes comme tu le fais ?

-T'es vraiment chiante, tu sais ça ?

-Certainement.

Il soupira.

-Mais pas ici, je vais déjà parler à la Sang de Bourbe, hors de question qu'on m'entende le faire, après les autres vont croire que je t'apprécie, beurk.

Ce fut à Hermione de soupirer alors que Drago lui faisait signe de le suivre. Il la balada un peu dans le château avant de les faire entrer dans une salle et de verrouiller. Hermione regarda la pièce, ça devait être une ancienne classe puisqu'il y avait un bureau, des tables et des chaises. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et rapidement, le blond la rejoint.

-Alors, pourquoi Drago Malefoy est un être si détestable ?

-Et bien je l'ai dit tout à l'heure ; je dois être froid, méchant, arrogant, et tout ce que je suis parce que je dois suivre les traces de mon père, mais moi, je n'ai pas très envie d'être comme lui. Je ne veux pas être hais, craint, par les autres, et je ne veux pas non plus travailler au Ministère comme lui, être toute la journée dans un bureau ça m'énerverai. Moi je préférerais être médecin. C'est ridicule, hein, Drago Malefoy, médecin, en m'appelant Malefoy, je ne suis pas vraiment destiné à être médecin, et puis franchement, si je vais à l'hosto et que je vois que mon médecin s'appelle Malefoy je ne lui ferais pas confiance, j'aurais peur qu'il m'empoisonne. C'est comme si je disais que je voulais être Auror ou avocat, ça clocherait, et pourtant, médicomagie, c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire. Mais si je dis ça à mon père, je sais que ça ne va pas lui plaire, parce que même si je trouve que médecin c'est un noble métier parce qu'ils sauvent des vies, mais pour lui, si tu ne travaille pas au Ministère, tu as échoué, alors je ne ferrais certainement pas ce que j'ai envie de faire, je finirais petit bureaucrate et Père sera content.

Hermione l'écoutait étonnée ; Malefoy voulait être médecin, mais en plus il ne pourrait peut être même pas faire ce qu'il veut.

-Ton père t'empêcherais de faire le métier que tu souhaites ?

-Oui bien sûr, chez les Sang Purs, il y a des codes, des choses à respecter.

-Comme ?

-Comme beaucoup trop de chose. En fait, toute la vie d'un Sang Pur est dictée dès sa naissances ; pour un couple de Sang Pur, avoir un garçon, c'est une fierté, parce qu'un héritier donne des enfants et continue de faire vivre le nom de sa famille. Et donc pour un garçon c'est simple, on t'apprend à être un parfait petit Sang Pur, à mépriser les Sang-Mêlé, les Sang de Bourbe, les Moldus, les Cracmols et tout le reste des créatures magiques et hybrides, tu dois être sorcier, sinon, tu es la honte de la famille, déshérité, voir renié, aussi, tu dois pouvoir rendre la famille fière de toi, tu dois faire un métier respectable, en général le même que ton père, et puis après tu te marie avec une fiancée choisie au préalable, vous avez un héritier et la boucle continue. Pour une fille, c'est similaire, mais ça ne l'est pas en même temps. Quand tu es une fille, tu es une déception, parce que ton nom se perdra, mais au moins, tu pourras enfanter. Les filles apprennent à être la petite fille modèle depuis leur plus jeune âge, elle doivent être belles en toute circonstance, tirée à 4 épingles, à écouter tout ce que disent père et mère pour devenir la femme parfaite. Leurs parents vont leur choisir un fiancé qu'elles épouseront et à qui elle devront donner un fils, une femme qui ne peut pas faire d'enfant est très ma vue chez les Sang Pur.

-C'est vraiment si sectaire ?!

-Oh oui, vraiment. Et puis, on vit un peu comme à l'ancien temps, et bien déjà tu as du voir que les vêtements traditionnels des sorciers font assez ancien, mais aussi, nos coutumes, à nous les Sang Purs.

-Lesquelles coutumes ?

-Et bien le mariage arrangé, c'est la plus connue de ce genre de tradition ; ce sont les parents qui choisissent la ou le fiancé de leur enfant. Et c'est comme ça pour tous les Sang Pur normaux, donc ça n'inclue pas les traîtres à leur sang comme les Weasley. Mes parents choisiront ma femme comme les parents de mon père ont choisi de le marier à ma mère etc, etc, depuis des siècles. Moi aussi je choisirais la femme de mon fils ou le mari de ma fille.

-C'est effectivement très arriéré en effet... Pourquoi est ce que vous pratiquez encore le mariage arrangé, parce que... Enfin, l'amour, ça ne se décide pas, alors forcer deux personnes à s'épouser...

-Le mariage arrangé, il est fait pour les parents plus que pour les enfants qui se font mariés, on lie des famille à d'autre pour avoir le sang le plus pur possible. Moi par exemple, je peux dire que je suis un très bon parti, Black par ma mère et Malefoy par mon père, mes parents vont être exigeant quant à ma future femme.

-Mais tu ne fais que de parler de tes parents, mais toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? De ne pas pouvoir choisir ta femme et de devoir faire tout ce que tu m'as dit.

-Ben, pour l'instant, j'ai que 13 ans, je n'ai pas de petite amie que j'aime, alors, ben, que mes parents choisissent ma femme ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu énervant de me dire que ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ma vie. Mais... Et chez les moldus, ça se passe comment ?

-Tu t'intéresses aux moldus toi maintenant ?

-Non, mais j'ai une après midi à tuer, alors autant qu'on parle, je me ferais chier.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

-Et bien, ce n'est pas du tout comme chez les Sang Purs, enfin du moins pour tout ce que je connais ; je sais que c'est moi qui choisira l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie et pas mes parents, idem pour mon métier, eux par exemple, ils sont dentistes, et bien ils ne m'obligeront pas à être dentiste aussi.

-Dentiste, c'est quoi ça ?

-Et bien, ce sont les médecins qui soignent les dents des gens. Pourquoi, il n'y a pas ça dans le monde sorcier ?

-Nan, tout se soigne à la magie ici.

-Les sorciers sont vraiment des assistés !

-Et oui ma petite Grangie, mais en même temps, nous pouvons nous aider de la magie pour tout faire, alors pourquoi s'en priverait-on ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas que la magie, les moldus se débrouillent très bien sans, il faudrait que les sorciers apprennent à faire pareil.

-Tu verras quand tu seras une vraie sorcière, toi non plus tu ne te passeras plus de la magie.

-Je suis une vraie sorcière !

-Tu connais la magie depuis seulement 4 ans alors que moi ça fait partie intégrante de ma vie depuis que je suis né je vie avec, alors que toi tu as d'abord apprit à vivre avec les technologies moldues, tu sera toujours moldue, que tu vive dans le monde sorcier ou non.

-Mais je suis une sorcière quand même !

-Pas au même niveau que moi, t'es une demie-moldue.

-Et si tu arrêtais un peu ? Tu étais bien plus agréable quand tu ne faisais pas le Sang Pur raciste.

-Je suis un Sang Pur raciste, Grangie.

-Non, durant les dernières minutes qui sont passées tu étais d'une compagnie agréable.

-Mais bien sûr comme si tu pouvais trouver ma compagnie agréable.

-Oui je le peux, parce que pendant les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler tu étais respectueux et presque gentil.

-Moi ? Gentil ? Tu te fais des illusions Granger, je ne peux pas être gentil.

-Et pourtant. Tu ne veux peut être pas te l'avouer, mais tu as été gentil, j'ai beaucoup aimé ces quelques minutes avec toi, et puis j'en ai découverts un peu plus sur le grand Drago Malefoy. Au revoir Malefoy.

Sur ce, la brunette se leva, et décida, pour gêner un peu l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy, d'embrasser le Serpentard sur la joue. Elle eut le plaisir de voir une micro roseur sur les joues du blond alors qu'elle s'en allait, en se disant qu'elle devrait se promener dans le couloir de Malefoy un peu plus souvent...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
